


Coming in Threes

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Changbin makes up for his carelessness.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	Coming in Threes

It was whenever things got that out of hand that it seemed like time slowed to a crawl. To Jisung, it was outright slow motion. Changbin's elbow knocked over his open thermos, its contents spilling directly onto the PC tower. In the blink of an eye, the monitor went black.

Two sets of eyes landed on Changbin who found it very difficult to articulate his apology at that moment. Instead, he tried to remain calm, resetting the PC. The fans spun, the whirring only taunting them as the machine refused to boot.

"Let me just," Changbin attempted a second time, and a third, darting frantically between making eye contact with Jisung, Chan and the PC.

Then Chan spoke, measured and even, but with an undercurrent of anger that brought his voice down a few more pitches than normal. "We worked on that for a whole hour."

That's when Changbin became wide-eyed and verging on panic. Jisung looked over to Chan, whose face flitted back and forth between a forced neutrality and being visibly upset. It had been a long time since he felt tension like this, but in recognizing it he rubbed circles between Chan’s shoulders to try and bring him back down.

"Look, we should’ve saved," Jisung said softly to mediate, glancing back and forth between Changbin and Chan’s silent argument.

"I'm so sorry.” From Changbin, the words were rushed and thoughtless.

"Sorry? That's an hour of progress. Who knows what's even wrong with it? If the hard drive is damaged then we've just lost months of-"

"Hyung." Jisung's hand came up to the shoulder, pulling Chan back who was slowly leaning forward toward Changbin. "You're overreacting."

"No," Changbin said. "He's not. He could be right. I- it's my fault. I should've closed the thermos. Just-" and this was unprecedented for the lot of them, Changbin moving from his chair pushing it back as he entered a deep bow on his hands and knees, head hung low. "Anything, any way I can make this right. I’ll do it."

"Hyung,” Jisung tried to intervene before Chan got a word in. "It's really not necessary-"

"Don't speak for me, Jisung. This isn't even the first time we've lost work thanks to Changbin screwing around." Jisung could only watch as Chan knelt by Changbin, seizing him by the hair. He lifted the head, forcing their gazes to meet. "You said anything. Are you going to stand by it?"

Even being held by the hair, Changbin gave a small, but sure nod. "Anything.”

Releasing him with a shove, Chan stood over him with folded arms. "Strip."

"Hyung-"

"Jisung, Changbin already committed.” Chan nudged Changbin in the side with his foot. “Isn't that right?"

"It's alright, Jisung," Changbin said, his voice so steady and sure it lulled Jisung into a sense of calm. He got back to his feet, sharing another glance with Chan who nodded at him. Changbin started by removing his sweatshirt, letting it fall to the floor. The same went for his t-shirt. At his sweatpants, however, he hesitated when hooking thumbs into the waistband.

"Go on.” Chan sounded impatient.

Changbin nodded at the instruction. He brought his sweats down and stepped out of them. Now down to just his socks and boxers, he kept still.

"Everything, Changbin." When Jisung looked at Chan, he looked every bit of dead serious as he sounded.

Changbin swallowed, and it was audible. Sitting that close, it was easy to tell Changbin avoided looking either of them in the eye. One hand removed his boxers, the other immediately came up to cover his crotch.

"Drop your hands."

"Hyung," Changbin whined.

That distress prompted Jisung to try to get through to Chan. ”Don't you think this has gone far enough?”

Instead, all he’d gotten in response was a roll of the eyes. "Hands," Chan repeated firmly, addressing Changbin again.

Jisung was surprised when Changbin dropped his hands, seeing him half hard and growing before his very eyes. His head was tipped down, eyes glued to the floor, refusing to even lift his head.

"You like it when you get teased like this?" Chan had apparently found it amusing, asking through his laughter.

Although Changbin didn’t respond with words, he made an affirmative noise in the form of a short, high-pitched grunt and that made Jisung feel a little better about the situation. It was still completely bizarre, but the possibility of Changbin liking it helped him cope with the cruelty of it. And there was no doubting the eroticism of it, Changbin the only one among them nude. Embarrassed, yet turned on.

"Spin around." Chan drew a circle with his finger.

Changbin worried his mouth but he complied, completing a quick turn.

"Slowly. Do it again."

At the second rotation, they were treated to a good view of Changbin’s back, broad and built up. Changbin always favored long pants, so it was the first time in a while that Jisung had seen that much of him, impressed by just how thick his ass and thighs had become. By the end of the slower rotation, Changbin looked fully hard.

Jisung thought the small act of humiliation would be the end of it until Chan stepped in front of Changbin. Changbin had raised his head for the first time in minutes. With one finger, Chan pressed down on the head of Changbin’s cock, causing Changbin to breathe in sharply. When he removed it, his erection sprung right back up.

Chan stepped back. "Touch yourself for us, give us a show."

Even Jisung found his body beginning to respond to the situation. Sure, he still found it strange, but his eyes were much more interested in flushed cheeks, the swollen cock, Changbin's pecs and thighs, and the hand that followed Chan's direction, a steady stroke made at his leader's behest. When Jisung looked over, he saw Chan was a bit hard, too, and that made him feel a little bit better at getting aroused at Changbin’s expense.

He didn't know whether it was the audience or the humiliation that had Changbin make the array of expressions. At one point, a very attractive flick of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, swiping partway on his bottom lip. Another were his shaky eyes briefly meeting the gazes of his spectators. Jisung felt it in his groin when their eyes met.

"Jisung, do you want to feel good?"

Jisung had barely realized he'd even been addressed, let alone asked a direct question. "Huh?"

It wasn't repeated. Chan was already facing Changbin. “Take care of Jisung.”

Because he was already lost on the first part, he was slow to the uptake on the second part, where Changbin was approaching and reaching out a hand that hovered just over Jisung's hips.

"Let Binnie take care of you.” Looking at Chan’s rather warm smile, that’s when it clicked.

Maybe this was Chan's spell, his influence on the both of them, because Jisung wasn't even freaking out about the hand that nearly connected with him. Instead, he nodded, indicating clearly for Changbin to proceed. He was wound so tight, he thought he’d pop at the slightest touch.

And again, things moved in slow motion, watching as Changbin knelt in front of him and had Jisung raise his hips to work his jeans down, then his boxers. It was odd having two pairs of eyes openly staring at his cock, misinterpreting it as hesitance from Changbin until he was taken in hand with a slow, smooth stroke.

He really hadn’t been prepared for the lowering of the mouth, feeling the brush of lips against the tip. He felt them part on him, breath hot on the head causing Jisung’s shoulders to snap up. The tongue circled his head, slow and deliberate, before clamping his lips down over it.

Changbin held for a second, as if weighing him on his tongue. The tongue flicked against the underside, causing Jisung to sigh and sit back in his chair. Light sucking followed and Jisung moaned out, bracing his hands on either of Changbin's shoulders.

There was no universe where Changbin was a novice, though the thought was so distant compared to the more pressing one of feeling himself hit the roof of the mouth, eased into the back of the throat where Changbin swallowed around him. God, it felt incredible.

Jisung was only vaguely aware of Chan, noticing the progress made to the other side of Changbin only when he was nearly behind the other. He really took notice when a hand came into view, petting Changbin's head. However brief it was, Jisung couldn't shake that there was something intimate and familiar to it.

It was a prelude, apparently. Chan bent over to scoop an arm beneath Changbin's stomach. "Keep your mouth on him," came as a quiet instruction as Chan pulled him up and back, making Changbin's ass level with his crotch.

Jisung nearly lost it when he saw Chan spread his cheeks, bringing two fingers together to slip between them. Changbin outright moaned around his cock, Jisung able to feel the vibrations.

"Such a good bitch," Chan whispered, but Jisung heard it clearly.

Jisung couldn't pretend he was an expert in anal sex, but he knew there was more involved. There was no way they had all the wares to go through with it, but Chan continued to defy expectations by pushing down his own jeans.

Chan made brief eye contact with Jisung and smiled. His focus shifted back down, where he slapped his cock between the cheeks. "I don't think I have to tell you not to bite him."

Despite the omen, Jisung found himself very opposed to the idea of leaving Changbin's warm mouth. Instead, he merely watched as Chan adjusted himself, lining the head of his cock up with Changbin's hole.

When Chan pushed in, it was in one long thrust that seemed unexpectedly easy. Going until he bottomed out, until his hips met Changbin's ass. It completely ruined whatever rhythm was going for the blowjob, but Jisung really didn't care what the expense was with a view like that.

Changbin groaned low and guttural, Jisung able to feel each sweet sound. Then a sharper grunt came when Chan raised a hand and smacked Changbin hard across the ass before that very hand gripped one of the hips to start with consistent thrusting. Changbin backed his hips up in time with every one of them.

Then the real show, maybe thirty honest seconds of slow, establishing thrusts before Chan's knuckles whitened and he fucked into him hard. Like this, the blowjob could barely continue, the actual force behind Chan's thrusts causing Changbin's head to be pushed repeatedly into Jisung's stomach. But even like that, Jisung could have seen himself cumming. Hell, he could've from sight alone, the beauty of Chan flushed by exertion and Changbin utterly strung out, eyes wet and lips shiny.

Changbin regained his bearings to the point where he remembered to close his mouth and suck in, getting Jisung the littlest bit closer before the focus was lost to Chan's jackhammer pace and rough hands.

Things had slowed, though, Chan's chest heaving as he stopped, buried to the hilt while he caught his breath. “Focus on Jisung." 

Changbin nodded, opening the back of his throat for Jisung. Swallowing repeatedly, working the throat around him. That was the final push that Jisung needed to bring him over that edge.

“I’m going to cum.” Changbin didn’t stop, as if he hadn’t heard the warning. If anything, his throat worked a little more actively on hearing it until it finally came. Then the mouth pulled off, just a bit, tongue working at his head, lapping at his slit as it came out. Jisung nearly shook with just how much he felt in Changbin's greedy mouth.

He heard the swallowing, saw the bob of Changbin's throat as he gulped Jisung's cum. It was infinitely satisfying, almost as good as the actual orgasm had been.

“Holy shit.” He was still out of breath from the experience, he still felt like he had so much more to say, so many questions to ask, but it didn’t feel right to get into them at that moment when Chan’s hips were slowly beginning to pump again and Changbin was leaning back into him eagerly. All Jisung could do was pull his pants up, sit back and enjoy. 

With Changbin's mouth now vacant, Chan guided them the other way around so Changbin could brace both hands on the console. It was incredible how just the movement was understood between them, how none of it had to be communicated. The post orgasm clarity finally allowed Jisung to pick up on these things.

But more importantly, Jisung could see everything from this new angle. Changbin’s reddened hole taking Chan’s cock directly, the way it adjusted to accommodate, it’s small twitches in pushing out or taking it in. And Chan went faster, went harder, causing the monitor to shake on the console. Changbin’s chest repeatedly banged against the edge of the table, and without a cock in his mouth to muffle him his moans were louder and clearer.

“Jisung’s just watching you take it." Chan hovered over him, spoke low, but still audible to Jisung. “He can see everything.”

Changbin whimpered, his little, “Hyung,” stretched in a whine that got lost in a noise at the back of his throat.

Chan grabbed Changbin by the hair again, jerking his head back to look directly down at him, then forced Changbin's head toward Jisung. “Let Jisung see your face, too.”

He’d really never seen Changbin like this, lips slicked and swollen from the blowjob, eyes lidded, cheeks and ears flushed. Chan let go of his hair, and Changbin had turned back toward the console, burying his face in his arms.

Chan was cumming, not that it was announced. Jisung could only tell because the breathing changed, the pace somehow increased, at least for a moment. He was buried deep, nearly hunched over in what looked like genuine exhaustion. If it wasn't for their breathing, it almost looked like a paused scene. 

The haze had broken. Chan pulled out and Jisung watched in pure fascination as Changbin’s hole twitched around the sudden emptiness. A thin stream of semen ran down the back of his thigh.

There was one last slap to Changbin’s ass, and that one had left a red imprint. Chan pulled his jeans back up. “I’m going to go cleanup."

Changbin stood upright, turned and stretched, grunting as he did so. The only one among them that hadn’t cum, he was still hard.

“You’re still-”

Changbin raised a dismissive hand before bending to pick up his discarded clothing. “Don’t worry about it.” To illustrate the point, he simply pulled his boxers up over his hard-on.

“I just can’t believe you took Chan dry.” Jisung wasn’t all too sure why that was the most pressing thought out of his mouth.

Changbin’s brows furrowed when he regarded Jisung. "What? Oh, uh, yeah."

The response was a strange one, but before he could really press Changbin, Chan had returned. “You go now, Changbin.” To which Changbin, just having finished getting dressed, nodded and left the room.

Just the two of them, Jisung would finally get to the meat of it. “This wasn’t your first time with Changbin, was it?” Chan's pause was telltale and Jisung smiled at having figured it out, pointing at Chan in accusation "Not only that, you two planned this.”

Chan sighed, rolling his head back and folding his arms. “He’s going to kill me,” said more to himself than Jisung. “We did. We talked about this for a few weeks.” He raised his head, looking Jisung in the eye. “We thought maybe we’d get as far as him stripping in front of you, and at most you’d watch me fuck him. I just didn’t expect you to get so into it, so I worked it in.”

Jisung glanced at the destroyed PC. “And the computer?”

“That thing?” Chan chuckled, nudging the thing with his foot. “It was in the recycling area downstairs. I asked if I could have it, and they let me. There’s nothing actually on there that’s worth saving. I backed up the track we were working on while you went to the bathroom.”

Dumbfounded, Jisung found himself shaking his head. "You went through so much trouble when you could have just asked me.”

"Again, we didn't think we'd go that far with you. And there’s more to it than just that. Changbin wouldn’t have enjoyed it as much if you knew.”

"He likes that sort of thing?”

“Believe it or not,” Chan prefaced with a short laugh. “This was his idea to begin with.”

When Changbin had returned, Chan had greeted him. "Jisung figured out how much of a slut you are." Chan wrapped an arm around Changbin's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. 

It went rejected, Changbin pushing Chan’s face away with his hand. “You mean you told him.”

"A little of both, actually,” Jisung cut in, earning their gazes. “Do you really like being treated like that, Changbin?"

“You really think I would’ve just let him if I didn’t?” Chan went in for another attempt at a kiss, and this time Changbin relented, leaning in to meet him for it.

“That’s fair.” Jisung was stuck on how he was trying to hold a conversation while his groupmates were kissing. “Sorry, then, that I interfered.”

Chan pulled back to address Jisung. “Don’t apologize for that. I don’t think we’re mad at the outcome. Right?”

"Oh, definitely not," Changbin agreed, his turn to wear a smile.

“Does that,” Jisung took a moment to find the words. “Change things between us?”

"Only if you want it to,” said Changbin. “I don't think either of us would mind." 

Chan nodded along in agreement. “I mean, there’s so much more we could do with a third person.”

“Then how about you finally let me cum to celebrate the occasion?” Changbin asked Chan, sounding hopeful.

Chan slung an arm around Changbin's shoulder, gesturing toward Jisung. “Why don’t we let Jisung decide that?”

At that, Changbin’s eyes had gone wide and pleading when locking on Jisung. Relishing in the newfound power, Jisung broke into a grin. “How long have you gone without cumming?”

“A week.”

Jisung glanced at Chan, whose grin matched his in mischief. “Let’s make it two weeks and we'll see.”

Changbin groaned, distressed and frustrated. It was a sound Jisung liked, and one he would be sure to cause over and over and over again.

Chan laughed, ruffling Changbin's hair. "You're going to be a great fit for us."

**Author's Note:**

> #letbinniecum


End file.
